Melanie/Transcript
Melanie (AFL)/Transcript 'Ring Confession' *I love you too! *I like you a lot! *You are the only one for me! *Sure. *You're crazy. *Sorry, I like someone else... *Can we just be friends? *It's too soon... 'Dialogue' (Shocked) ...Wait, this is an Ring for confession. Let's go somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Melanie: Hi! You're early. Are you the type that's shy when it comes to love? I thought you might be, so I decided to try and take the pressure off you. Player, you like me, don't you? 'Date' (The phone rings) Melanie: "Oh, Player. Just who I wanted to call. Are you free later? How about going for a walk at the lake?" Of course! = Then meet me at 12:00 in Primavera Lake District. Just so you know, I don't like to be kept waiting. (At Primavera Lake District) Melanie: Isn't the nature great?♪ I love it.♥ I lose track of the time when I play on the lake district. Player, do you like the lake? : It's nice to have someone to share things with... Next time, take me to your favorite place.♪ Today was a lot of fun. : Eh, is that really what you think? Sorry, not a chance. = I suppose you're right. I'll think it over a while longer. 'Breakup' 'Requirements' You must be in dating a bachelor(ette). First: His/her no. of symbols must be dropped to 2 or below (see bottom of description for methods on doing that). Second: Do not talk to him/her for 1 in-game month. Third: Find your chosen marriage candidate anywhere then talk to him/her. It can be any day of the week, but the weather must be Sunny. Instead of a normal quote, the break up scene should trigger if you've met the requirements. Note: Triggering the break up scene gives your sweetheart 5 Sadness Points (SnP). You can get SnP with your sweetheart from things like ignoring them or showing the ring/FJ to someone else. If you get 5 SnP with them, they will spend the next day in bed, feeling "sick". They will be better the next day and their AP level will reset to 0. This is why Melanie was in bed after choosing to breaking up. Also, you can get back together with someone after breaking up. You have to raise their symbols back to 5, give them 10 of their favorite gift, wait at least 2 months since breaking up... and then give them the ring again. 'Transcript' Melanie: I'm usually in a cheerful mood, but I'm kind of sad today. Let's go to somehwere else and talk, then. (At Nya Nya Café) Melanie: I don't mind if you dislike me anymore. I'll stick by my own feelings as long as I want to. I knew you were going to say something like that. 'Getting Back Together' (The player gets out from his house as the touch screen fades to black.) "I can't stop thinking about how things used to be..." "I really miss Melanie." "I'm sick of breakup, so maybe we should get back together..." Option 1: Make it right! In that case, I better call Melanie on the phone. (The phone rings) Melanie: Really? Player... you said that? Well, I have to think about it. (At Privaria Mountaintop...) Melanie: It's been a while since I last saw you, Player... Are you feeling down too? Then I miss you, I'm not lonely. But why do you talk more now than we were together? It's just wrong! My parents are always together! Not that I'm jealous of them! Player, do you miss me? Option 2: Forget it! (The player's face becomes shocked for a while) Really? OK, I'll just forget about it. (The player is taken back into his house) 'Proposal' (Shocked) ...Wait, this is a Flower Jewel. Are you proposing? Let's go somewhere more private. (At the mountaintop) Melanie: Are you proposing to me? Player: (A heart appears above his head) Melanie: (Blushing) And are you sure I'm the one? Player: Nod Melanie: Well! You're not very aggresive... and you've worked nonstop ever since I met you. I almost thought you'd never ask. (Shrugs happily) I was really worried, you know. (A heart appears above her head) I love you.♥ I expect you to make me happy.♫ Let's go tell my family! They'll be so excited! (At the mansion) Torsten: ! Hmm... I see... I'm a little sad to see you get married and move out. Cecilia: Oh, dear. Don't say that. Melanie is going to be happily married! What's sad about that? Torsten: I know, but... she's been like a real daughter to us. (Scribbles appear above his head) Melanie: Daddy, please don't be sad. I'm going to be living really close. So I can come visit any time! Don't worry! Cecilia: Heh heh. She's right, dear. It's time for Melanie to start her own family here. Torsten: (...) Hmm... Yes, that's true. It'll take some time getting used to, but I'm happy for you, Melanie. When will the wedding be? Melanie: (Smiles) We were thinking one week or whenever. Until then, I'll be working here as usual. Torsten: (...) OK. Well, congratulations! Cecilia: Yes. Congratulations, Melanie! Torsten and Cecilia: ♪ Melanie: Mommy and Daddy are the best! I feel like I really belong here now! Player: ♪ 'Wedding Day' Ulrich: Player and Sarah. Do you promise to love and honor each other, in sickness and in health... in good times and in bad... for as long as you both shall live? Both: Nod Ulrich: Well, then, give the ring made of Flower Jewel to your betrothed. You may now kiss the bride. 'Pregnancy' 'First Pregnancy' Melanie: Ugh... I feel sick. Player: ? Melanie: I believe I am pregnant. This is wonderful. Player: Shrugs Melanie: Will you take me to Dr. Diego's Clinic? (Screen fades to black, then the two of us appear at Rio General Clinic.) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Melanie and the player smile. The screen fades to black again and they are thinking about the child's gender.) 'Second Pregnancy' Melanie: Ugh... I feel sick. Player: ? Melanie: I believe I am pregnant again. This is wonderful. First Child: Is mama okay? Player: Shrugs Melanie: Will you take me to Dr. Diego's Clinic? First Child: Oh no... Mama is pregnant again! Let's go to the clinic together! (Screen fades to black) Diego: Oh, there's nothing to worry about. In fact, you should celebrate. You two are going to have a baby. Player: Shocked Diego: Just eat right and get plenty of rest, and everything will be fine. (Melanie and the player smile. The screen fades to black again.) Melanie: The baby will be born soon. You'll help take care of the baby too. First Child: You know what? I'm going to be a brother/sister! I can't wait! ♫ 'Childbirth' 'First Child' Melanie: Oh... The baby is on the way... Let's get to the Clinic! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: (If either option 1, 2, or 3 was selected during a pregnancy) "In fact, both of you did have a boy/girl." (If option 4 was selected during a pregnancy) "It's a boy/girl." Melanie: Have you thought about the baby's name, Player? What do you think it should be? (Type name) Melanie: What a wonderful name! Meet your papa and mama, Child! ???: Excuse me... Hold on a minute! Both Melanie and Player: ! (The person who actually excused themselves is Noelle) Noelle: (Punches an open door closed and reveals herself behind it then approaches the two) I heard you had a baby! ♥ Congratulations. I'm so happy for you!♫ (Melanie and the player smiles) Noelle: Please accept these items of my gratitude. (Pulls out a Bottle, a Rattle, and 10 Formula Milk) Melanie: Hey, thanks! Noelle: If you run out of Formula Milk, just go to my shop on Engelstein Fields. See you! (Waves hands) (Melanie and the player continue to talk as Noelle disappears) Melanie: I'm relieved that the birth went well! (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) 'Second Child' First Child: Mama has a baby inside tummy? Melanie: Oh... The baby is on the way... Let's get to the Clinic! (At the Clinic) Diego: It's almost time. You can wait outside. (The male side of partnership will wait at the clinic lobby. Screen fades to black as the baby's crying sound is heard.) Diego: It's a boy/girl. Melanie: Have you thought about the baby's name, Player? What do you think it should be? (Type name) Melanie: What a wonderful name! Meet your family, Child! First Child: The baby is out! I finally have a younger sibling. Melanie: I'm relieved that the birth went well! From now on, we'll all work hard together.♥ (The player will then appear inside their house at 15:00) Category:Story of World II: A Flowery Life Transcript Category:Sub pages